oblivioushdfandomcom-20200215-history
Bacon Colonel
The Bacon Colonel was a friend of the general and the secondary antagonist of The Last Guest 2 (The Prodigy), returning as the main antagonist of The Last Guest 3 (The Uprising) and 4 (The Great War). He killed Zara and attempted to kill Jez. Biography At some point, the bacon colonel met with The Bacon General and started to exterminate guests. The Bacon General placed faith in the Bacon Colonel, hence promoting him. = The General discusses as to wich family should be murdered, a family of guests with a child of similar age to Jez or Guest 1337. The two are interrupted by Jez, who comes in and his father The Bacon General, introduces Colonel. Colonel remarks he has heard many good things about Jez and trusts he would make a good leader of the Bacon Empire. Jez comes in the room in wich Colonel and General are situated, in an attempt to expose Zara, who is feeding the prisoner guests. As he does so, he notices a knife on Colonels desk, the same wich murdered Jez’s mother. Jez swiftly changes the topic to his excitement to the Guest games, while Colonel sadistically replies that it is always an exciting moment. Colonel finds Jez and Zara attempting to open the prison, though Colonel makes sure the prisoners remain in their cells. He then claims that the two will be taken by the troops, though changes his mind and sadistically remarks that he loathes traitors. He then shoots Zara in the chest and stoically arrests Jez. In the battle against the robloxians, the General shows an explicit performance and drives the forces of roblox away, as well as shooting a tank, killing two bullies. He then goes to meet the General and Jez who have entered the front of the battle, and explains their position before being instructed to take three units away. On the way to camp, however, he is confronted by jez who furiously says that Colonel murdered his mother as well as Zara, though the Colonel sadistically replies it was the Bacon General. He then has his bodyguards knock Je out, and instructs Jez to be taken away to Purgatory. The General survives the battle (due to being at camp) and vengeance on Jez and Guest 1337 for the murder of the Bacon general. In the third part,The colonel hired elite guards of unknown names first being seen with colonel in the medical area.The colonel speaks with Zara’s Father about Jez and Guest ending with it Colonel storming off,threatening to kill him if he lies.He is seen with Rose saying that Rose betrayed them. In the finale,Colonel is seen when they and the Roblox Army starting the brutal war end,He goes in a standoff against Guest and when Colonel pulled the trigger when Rose came in and Colonel severely injured Rose.The elite guards are then eliminated from the battle as the first guard got pinned to the ground then Jez pierced his body through either lung,kidney,or heart which was killed in Jez’s anger.The second was fighting Molly and Matt with dodging kicks and punches then he kicks Matt to the ground with a rock,The Guard was about the stab Molly but got hit with the rock in the head which could mean he is alive,just with amnesia.The Colonel then was about to shoot Guest but his magazine bullets ran out ,running to the cliff.He finishes reloading there but Jez pins him on the ground then he got up then fought Jez but Jez kicked Colonel to the gun then he picked it up almost pulling the trigger when Guest takes the fight,sending the gun to fall off the cliff then Guest almost kills him while Colonel is near the cliff then Jez got a gun from his pocket off-screen then shot the Colonel off the cliff to the lake,drowning and bleeding to death.The war ends. Personality The Colonel tends to be a sociopath, and enjoys killing, torturing and murdering guests. He seemingly loves to inflict fear into his victims, as he does with Zara, and doesn’t show much sympathy for Guests. However, he is a master tactician, and is able to show great military movement as well as being extremely clever and always has situations prepared, for example, when Zara and Jez tried to free the prisoners. Trivia . He has a great build, and a package wich realistically costs 33,000 Robux. .He survived the battle of roblox. He is now dead according to The finalCategory:The Last Guest Characters